The moment i said it
by iceSTEP
Summary: James was determined to stop screwing up in the media so his movie deal would go through, to bad he just found out that he left something behind in Minnesota all those years ago...a baby. Yeah well the mother never really planned on their reunion either. Why couldn't she have ran into Carlos instead of Logan..everyone knows hes the smart one. JAMESXOC LOGANXCAMILLE


**A/N: so this is'nt really edited much but i've had it for a while and wanted to post it, please review and ill post more:)**

The moment I said it

_Chapter one_

Lydia Sharp pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her hair as she sighed. Her daughter Rosie was pulling on her hand relentlessly as she tried to reach for a box of cookies. Lydia lifted up the four year old and attached her to her hip. She reached for the box and Rosie clapped happily as she giggled.

"I don't know what you're giggling at THESE are for me," Lydia joked as she pulled them away from her but Rosie frowned her eyebrows knitting together the exact same way her fathers did with an equal amount of confusion and frustration at not getting what she wanted. It was startling and always made Lydia smile.

"Ta?" She asked decidedly after deliberation and Lydia laughed lightly in response which made Rosie in turn laugh.

"What is this?" James asked abruptly his eyebrows knitting in confusion and frustration in a precise manner his band mates had been accustomed to since almost birth. It was often followed lately by a string of snippy comments and profanities.

"It's lunch what do you think it is?" Kendall asked sarcastically knowing full well now probably wasn't the time to have a standoff with James.

"I KNOW that. But we only ever eat at chashaes when you're going to grill me about something the reps don't like. What is it press or band related?" James asked dismissively.

"Press,"

"I've had GREAT press since I'm prepping for production of the movie," James scoffed. It had been an agreement the last time they had all accompanied him here. The others didn't understand a good salad, Logan would rather eat TOAST than pay forty bucks for lettuce and crotons as he put it.

James was finally starting to be able to transition into his movie star career with the band finishing their world tour last month and only recording in the works for the next couple of months. He had to keep his bad boy press at bay to be taken seriously for a role which he so desperately wanted. He knew the band would only last so long and now at twenty he knew they would only be together for a couple more years. Logan would further his studies in medicine which he'd already begun and Kendall would probably buy a music store and settle down with a couple kids and he expected Carlos would be married soon.

So this was it, James' big shot for his future and their manager had sent the GUYS to do his dirty work. Who could blame him though...James was kind of difficult since fame.

"Do you NOT remember last weekend?" Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Not really," he smirked in return but frowned when he received a hard gaze from Carlos of all people. He remembered last weekend all too well, well parts-he remembered the part they were referring to anyway...

"FINE I get it, I'll keep my face outta the tabs till I'm green lighted." James said sighing as he signaled for a waitress. He hoped it wouldn't be the pretty blonde he promised he would call a couple weeks ago. Kendall had been right that day for once don't date where you eat...

The boys nodded mostly satisfied before they went to select something ridiculous from the menu to chew through bar the exception of Logan who stood up.

"Sorry boys I have work," he said with a grin much too big on his face to fit the statement. Kendall and Carlos groaned in unison as he left the restaurant.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

Lydia inspected her daughters face stoically as she cried her eyes out. She had a nasty cut on the side of her face and was ignoring the hysterically crying woman.

Shit it was probably going to need stitches.

She scooped Rosie's small crying form up in her arms and was whispering words of comfort. Hospital. hospital. Where on earth was the nearest hospital?

Lydia had moved into her new apartment last night and had yet to receive her car across state from her sister or know much about the LA area besides where their apartment was...

"I'm so sorry!" the crying girl repeated who she now realized must be around her age, she waved around her car keys as she flailed dramatically whilst Lydia stood up with Rosie clutching her neck splaying her hair over herself as a veil, which she often did when she was upset.

"Look its fine I know it was an accident. But could you maybe-"

"Drive you to the hospital? Of course!" she cut off Lydia quickly and Lydia looked at the gaping cut again and then nodded.

Shit the groceries.

The girl seemed to notice this then said, "It's fine I'll take them and then I'll take you wherever afterwards." she said in a friendly manner knowing that Lydia wasn't angry at accidentally running into them on the sidewalk causing Rosie to hit her head on the trolley and cut her head open.

"It's not necessary-"

"Nonsense I was on my way there anyway," the girl waved off as she took off in the direction of her car with Lydia's groceries.

Lydia gave her an odd look before she looked back down at her distraught daughter before reluctantly following the strange girl.

The strange girl was named Camille and Lydia realized she recognized her from that popular CW show about the ghosts or fairies or something, her sister Jenna loved it and watched it all the time when she lived with her while raising Rosie the first two years.

They pulled up at the hospital and Lydia marched to the front desk with Rosie still attached to her, blood covering her shoulder now. But she was quiet, "Listen Rosie you gotta stay awake for me okay?" she nodded mutely in response her eyes dropping.

Great now the nurse was looking at her the way the rest of the world did to teenage parents not only that but a parent holding an injured child like shed thrown Rosie down some stairs or something.

"I can't find your records with this hospital," the receptionist said poignantly and Lydia's eyes narrowed.

"It's because we've never been here before, look if I could just get someone to see her, she's bleeding and I'm afraid she has a concussion." Lydia said trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Fill out this form and then you will be called," the woman said bluntly disregarding her and Lydia frowned as she snatched the clipboard with her free hand and sat in an open chair beside Camille before mumbling,

"ER my ass."

She skillfully filled out the form one handedly despite Camille offering to hold Rosie who only snuggled deeper into her shoulder in response and Camille went to get coffee instead and Lydia smiled gratefully.

Lydia stood up shifting Rosie's slight weight in her arms she wasn't particularly heavy for four, and she made her way back to the circulation desk to give back the form.

The receptionist looked up; "Logan bring up her file and take the form." she called out as she left the room.

She was by far the rudest person Lydia had met in LA, although she HAD only been here two days...

She recognized his face instantaneously.

Oh shit.

"You all done there?" he said politely.

Lydia nodded praying he didn't recognize her.

"Name?" he asked politely as he stared at the computer.

"Lydia Sharp and this is Rose Sharp," she nodded her head to the injured girl in her arms and she half accepted Logan to wince at the gash on her forehead but he smiled at her instead.

"That's a nice cut, I'm sure one of our very fine nurses will stitch you up good." he said winking at her.

Rosie gasped once she recognized Logan's face and she none but subtly stage whispered to Lydia.

"That's Logan from Big time rush," she giggled deranged and Lydia looked back at Logan.

"It sure is, and I want a DOCTOR, I think she's got a concussion." Lydia said sternly whist Rosie kept tugging on her hair for her attention.

"Can I say hello?" she asked warily before looking back at Logan who looked like he was about to laugh.

"Sure honey," Lydia said sighing as she and Logan exchanged an adorable greeting.

She didn't like this.

Not with how close he was to him.

"Sharp sharp sharp! Lydia sharp, like from Minnesota right?" Logan said suddenly and Lydia tried to stop her face from paling.

"How's it going Logan," she couldn't help the anxiousness in her voice as she shifted Rosie again.

"Great! I didn't know you had a sister, how's Minnesota been?"

Thankfully their name was called and Rosie pulled on her hair again.

"That's my name Mummy," she whispered loudly giggly again and Lydia rolled her eyes worriedly. "It sure is sweetie, see ya around Logan." Lydia began to walk away but Rosie called out afterwards.

"I want a hug!"

Logan managed to swallow his shock and embarrassment long enough to promise her he'd give her one once she was all better.

The doctor insured Rosie didn't have a concussion and she only needed two whole stitches which she bravely didn't cry through. She just kept talking about Logan and how famous he was. Lydia was only relieved she was okay, and worried about her encounter with Logan. This couldn't get back to James could it?

Camille was surprisingly chatting to Logan wait strike that. Lydia guessed all famous people must know each other, wait no she just kissed him.

Once she noticed them Camille came bounding over, "she's fine," Lydia rushed out before Camille could ramble out another apology and handed her a coffee which she took several gulps of. Rosie let go of her hand and ran to Logan who hugged her and lifted her gently.

"Look who's all fixed up," he said affectionately ruffling her short hair. He'd have to tell James he'd touched someone's hair that was equally as soft as his WITHOUT product or whatever nonsense James did to his hair.

"Me! And I didn't cry or nothing," Rosie giggled and Lydia sighed in relief that she was really okay.

Logan moved behind the circulation desk still holding Rosie as he signed them out.

He caught sight of Rosie's records quickly in the folder to see if he knew the dad, figuring it was probably someone from their old high school since Lydia was still young. Hm no record of it. It was probably in her birth certificate though. Oh well. He did the necessary adjustments and then turned to Lydia.

"You're all good to go."

"Can I have a picture?" Rosie asked sweetly and Logan nodded. Rosie looked expectantly at her mother who patted down her persons for her phone...which she left at home...because Jess kept calling.

"Sorry babe I forgot my phone," Lydia apologized and Rosie's eyebrows knitted together in frustration in a familiar way to Logan that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Just use mine and I'll send it to you," Logan said tossing her his shiny expensive phone before Lydia had time to even hesitate. She didn't really want Logan to have her number. This meeting right now was terrifying her of the possible consequences already.

She snapped an adorable photo and reluctantly put in her number in his phone before returning it to him. She was going to buy a new phone tomorrow anyway to get a number Jess wouldn't recognize.

"I'll send it later, it'll take time if I send it in high res," Logan started to explain and Lydia smiled.

"It's fine Logan," she said smiling. He was still the same quirky nerd from high school. Even if he was famous now... He used to sit next to her in chem, they were both the brightest students and had an enjoyable time not having to worry about lagging partners bringing down their grade point average.

And if the magazines were correct Logan was still studying to be a doctor even though he was in a famous boy band. Whilst she on the other hand dropped out and became a waitress to support her and a baby at sixteen after her parents threw her out and her sister took her in.

Life just wasn't fair.

But Lydia wouldn't trade Rosie for anything. She was the best thing that had ever happened to her in her whole life and couldn't imagine her life without her.

"So let's go," Camille said motioning towards the exit.

"Sorry babe, we have to drop Lydia and Rosie home since I took them." Logan stared quizzically at Camille.

"Did I not mention that I may have possible been the reason and contribution to Rosie's stitches?" Camille asked innocently as she walked out of the hospital with Lydia and Rosie in tow.

"No you didn't!" Logan called out after her and Lydia paled once they reached Camille's car who was gibbering on about what had happened and how it was really Logan's fault since HE texted her and distracted her while she was walking.

But all Lydia could think was not only did Logan have her number he now was going to know where she lived! She'd have to move and James would know and-Calm down her inner voice screamed as Camille asked her a question from the front seat.

Lydia gave her the directions and was stroking Rosie's hair for comfort in the backseat who had started to drift to sleep exhausted from all the events of today and moving in her lap.

"I'm sorry about before," Logan started once the car was filled with Rosie's soft snores.

"Don't worry about it," Lydia dismissed her voice was a little strained though. But not for what he probably thought. No, Lydia was used to the stares and comments about how young she was to have a child. All the assumptions and horrible comments she didn't want her four year old to hear. No, she was afraid Logan would figure out who Rosie's father was.

"So Logan still being a doctor I see?" Lydia asked to cut through the tension and she could practically feel Logan breaking out into a smile.

"Yeah I'm pre-med at the moment and I work at the hospital doing clerical stuff when I have time between the band stuff and this one," he held Camille's hand and they smiled affectionately at each other for a moment and Lydia couldn't think of anything more beautiful and that she probably would never have that with anyone.

"I'm glad you haven't given up on your dreams," Lydia said as she stroked Rosie's hair as she snored softly. Lydia always thought it was so adorable and wondered if it was something James did. "That's odd isn't it? To say since so many people's dreams ARE to be famous." Lydia laughed slightly and so did Logan.

"I suppose it is,"

Lydia was relieved when their apartment complex came into view thankful Logan didn't have enough time to ask her any questions.

"Thanks so much for everything Camille," Lydia said as she carefully lifted Rosie out of the car.

"No problem it was my fault after all," she laughed nervously and Lydia grabbed to two shopping bags with her other hand and looped them over her arm.

"Here I'll help," Logan said moving to get out of the car until Lydia cut over him hurriedly. She didn't want him knowing which floor she over on. It was already bad in her books that he knew where she lived now. He was Logan for Christ sakes! The smart one. Why couldn't she have run into Carlos?

"Its fine," she said already on the sidewalk and he eased back into his seat.

"We should hang out for coffee or something, you can catch up us guys on Minnsota back in the days when we left," Logan said smiling and Lydia smiled back.

"Sure sounds good," she replied automatically whilst all she could think was NO CHANCE IN HELL.

"I'll send you the pic when I get home,"

"No rush, thanks again Logan."

"It's the least I could do since my girlfriend beat up your three year old." Logan said smiling.

"Rosie's actually four, I know what you mean though she's always been tiny," Lydia said at the same time Camille said "hey!"

"See you around," Lydia said finally as she made her way inside and they sped off around the corner. Lydia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in when she reached her apartment door.

Logan got home that afternoon after work and checked his phone.

"Hey guys," he called out to Kendall and Carlos who were lounging on the couches watching TV. They'd shared a house once they'd moved out of the palm woods at nineteen and left the apartment to Katie and Mrs. Knight who still on good grounds of judgment believed they shouldn't be living on their own.

They looked up quickly before nodding and averting their eyes back to the TV. Logan rolled his eyes as he checked through his messages.

"So how was the rest of lunch with James?" Logan asked smirking not looking up from his phone knowing what Kendall and Carlos' expressions would be.

"We split some bread, James chatted up some girl.-"

"Then we split and got burgers." Carlos finished smirking as he and Kendall fist bumped.

"So where's James?" Logan asked and Kendall shrugged before smirking:

"Probably getting some afternoon delight,"

Logan groaned, "He's not here is he?" he asked looking towards the stairs.

"Nah," Carlos said shaking his head laughing at Logan.

Logan suddenly remembered that he needed to send Lydia that photo and scrolled through his phone.

"Guess who I saw at the hospital?" Logan said once he found the photo and it began sending.

"Who?" Kendall asked humoring him although he knew it was probably going to be boring.

"Lydia sharp. From Minnesota do you remember her?"

"Of course I do she was-" Kendall started to say but Carlos cut him off.

"Reeeeally hot," Carlos finished laughing.

Logan nodded, "that's the one. She just moved here, I didn't get a lot of details." Logan was about to alaborated on Rosie but he was hit with more questions.

"Is she still, you know-" Carlos started to say

"Really attractive? Yes." Logan finished rolling his eyes.

"What did Camille think of you talking to her then? She was there for lunch wasn't she, was she there at that time?" Kendall asked curiously and Logan laughed loudly.

He never imagined Camille being jealous of Lydia in that scenario.

"Nah. Her daughter was there," Logan said trying to gauge their reaction that didn't come.

"Oh," was all they said.

"She's got a kid," Logan repeated.

"We heard you. twenty's not THAT young to have a baby Logie you prude," Kendall joked as he took a sip of his beer that lay forgotten on the coffee table.

"I'm not being a prude. I'm saying that her daughters like FOUR," he held out his phone for the two to see and they shoved their faces into it.

"Her names Rosie," Logan clarified.

"No way," Kendall said snatching the phone.

"That would have made her..." Carlos drawls off counting on his fingers and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Sixteen,"

"How come we never heard about a teen pregnancy from home if it was at OUR school," Kendall said confusedly handing back Logan's phone.

"I don't know I thought that too. But she might have moved or something..." Logan said shrugging and Kendall nodded.

"James had the BIGGEST crush on her," Carlos said sniggering.

"Had the biggest crush on who?" James asked appearing out of nowhere and they jumped.

"Jesus James you scared us," Kendall said holding his heart, the affect was lost as he basically held his beer bottle to his chest.

"How was your afternoon?" Carlos asked waggling his eyebrows laughing and James smirked.

"Pleasant. What were you saying when I walked in?" he asked walking towards the open kitchen and grabbing something to drink.

"More like evaporated," Kendall muttered and James rolled his eyes as he popped open a bottle of water.

"Lydia Sharp, Logan saw her today at the hospital." Carlos elaborated.

James nodded distractedly, "Lydia? Wow," he laughed, "she good?" James asked running a hand through his hair, he looked like he was remembering something else.

"Yeah, she's got a kid," Kendall supplied gauging his reaction but it didn't change.

"Cool, I guess. Well I'm going to bed guys I'm tired."

They all rolled their eyes in unison.

"Why didn't you just STAY at the girls house then?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"That's not how one night stands work for me," James retorted climbing the stairs smirking.

"Yeah it has to be NIGHT for that!" Kendall yelled after him.

"I've still got the night!" James yelled back and Kendall cried out in pain when Carlos and Logan hit him at the same time.

"What?" he groaned rubbing the spot where Carlos hit him, because well-he was a lot stronger and it hurt more.

"Now he's going to call some skank to come over and then I'll have to wear pants when I go get my milk in the middle of the night," Carlos said pouting and Kendall and Logan laughed.

"You should be wearing pants ALL the time,"

"Is she gone?" Logan asked as James shut the fridge door.

"And who would that be?"

"Please James were not seventeen. I swear I miss those days. Teenagers are way more frightened of being caught out at a sleepover than girls in their twenties they clank with their heels and trip on the stairs." Logan said flicking through the paper and caught the flying toast James threw at him.

"If you don't like it move out," he grumbled frowning, his eyebrows knitted together and something inside of Logan seemed to snap.

It was a painful gnawing feeling.

"Hey James?"

"Mhh?" he mumbled, head still in the fridge.

"Did you ever sleep with Lydia?" Logan blurted out without meaning to. He just had to reassure himself for some reason.

James hit his head on something in the fridge, "ow-" he rubbed it as he put the milk on the counter.

"Yeah, she's the first girl I actually ever slept with." James said quietly smiling as he put some milk in his coffee.

"Why?" he asked suddenly turning to Logan.

I was just wondering because I have this weird feeling you fathered her child based on this weird facial expression you both pull.

Logan you're ridiculous.

But the father wasn't on any of the papers.

It could have been anyone.

Snap out of it Logan James is starring at you.

Why is James staring at you? Right he asked you a question.

"Oh I just thought since you liked her for ages in high school you might of." Logan said shrugging and James just nodded, shrugging it off as he took a sip of his coffee sighing happily at the sensation as it went down his throat.

Logan's mouth was suddenly very dry as he felt a lump forming in his throat.

Lydia smiled at the picture that Logan had sent her and then at her sleeping daughter who was splayed out on her bed. Looks like this is where she was sleeping tonight, she hadn't had a chance to set up her bed yet.

She was feeling all sorts of uneasiness and didn't know if it was because of the seven messages Jess left on her phone or the run in with Logan today.

Both probably.

She clicked one on her speed dial and her sister's husband John answered on the second ring.

"Hey kiddo," he always called her that and she didn't mind it too much. He always reminded her she was young but not in a shove it in your face kind of way but in encouragement to not be so hard on herself.

He always told her she was a great mother.

"Hey is Jenna there?" she asked shakily and she could practically hear John frowning.

"Is everything okay? How's the apartment Jess hasn't-"

"No, no it's not that, I'm fine. The apartments great. Well you know its okay." Lydia said looking around the apartment that was quite small. It suited her fine, she would have liked something bigger for Rosie's sake. But she was still quite young so it was okay for now.

She'd be spending most of her money on day care anyway so she could work and look after her. She also thought about working some nights so that she could spend more time with Rosie. But she'd have to find a good baby sitter, and she wasn't sure she trusted anyone with Rosie besides Jenna or John… who were in Seattle.

She'd gotten a job at a diner. It wasn't that glamorous and a step down from her managerial position shed worked so hard to get up to in the small restaurant shed worked in since Rosie's birth. But she'd had to give that all up, her job, her family-the one that loved her anyway, her home, her whole life to create a new one...all because of him.

"I don't know what to do!" she cried as soon as Jenna was on the phone. She calmed her down and got her to relay the day's events to her and she did so after she had collected herself and walked out of their bedroom shutting the door gently as she went to get a glass of water.

She unpacked a box of glasses and put them in the small cabinet along with a few mugs.

"What if he finds out?" she asked finally and Jenna groaned.

"Would that really be SUCH a bad thing Dia? I mean look at all that money you're missing out in child support while you're living in a hovel!"

"Hey! It's not a hovel it's cozy!" Lydia said frowning as she sat down on a box she was make shifting into a chair. She had no idea where a chair might be in the maze of boxes so it was the next best thing.

"Or he might HATE me or try and take her away from me! With big shot hollywood lawyers! and all his money won't seem so nice then. Besides I've never wanted it." Lydia said sighing as she raked her hand heavily through her blonde hair. "And think of the press! James diamond teen father? I don't want Rosie under any kind of public scrutiny and THEN Jess will know where we are and then-"

"Okay okay okay, I take it BACK. Don't tell him. So stay away from Logan then."

"I will," Lydia mumbled shutting her eyes as she yawned. Her conversation didn't last much longer as she fought exhaustion and fell asleep next to Rosie, dreaming of her being ripped away..


End file.
